The Minors and the Majors
by Kristen49922
Summary: Hello! This is my very first fan fiction, and I'm going to post more chapters. I'm sorry if there is bad grammar/spelling, I'm posting this from mobile. Please review, and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first story, and it's about two of my very favorite couples: Mario x Peach, and luigi x daisy! Well, here we go.

Chapter 1: star bit

It was a beautiful, starry night at the mushroom kingdom. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy had just got done playing Mario party together.

"Phew, I am seriously feeling so sleepy. How about you guys?" Peach, said, feeling the water from the fountain touch her heel as she was sitting on the bench next to daisy. "Yeah, I'm totally feeling weary right now." Mario, sitting on the other bench, next to his brother chimed in "Eh, I'm a little worn out, but I wouldn't exactly say sleepy. What about you brother?" Luigi, stood up, and yawned, looking at his brother and both of the princesses "I'm gonna have to agree with the girls, I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm heading on home to my mansion."

Behind luigi, went Mario going home with his brother. Both turned around and shouted "goodnight daisy, and peach." The princesses looked at them and smiled.

"Goodnight!" They yelled. "Well, I guess that just leaves us both, huh?" Said peach, looking up into the beautiful night sky. "Well, we both are tired, the boys went on home, I think it's our turn." Said daisy. "Good idea!" Said peach.

The two princesses walked back to Peach's castle. It wasn't too far from the bench they were sitting at, since they were already at the mushroom kingdom.

Luigi's mansion

"Bro, are you ever going to get an apartment...? Not that it matters, I just wanted to know." Said luigi. "Probably not. Plus, I like living here with you, weegee. Mario, explained, as he grabbed luigis ears and pulled them" "OUUUUUCH" quit that Mario, I hate it when you do that!" "Ah, I'm just kidding with you weegee. "Anyways, let's go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow with the girls." Said luigi. And with that, both plumbers went to their rooms, and were fast asleep.

The mushroom kingdom

Both princesses had changed into their sleep clothes, daisy was wearing an orange tank top with shorts, and peach was wearing a pink night gown. They even looked beautiful in their sleeping attire.

Suddenly, a rainbow colored starbit hit peach's window as they were just about to say their goodnight's.

Peach gasped, "What on earth..?!"

"Oh my god.." Said daisy

As peach looked down her window she saw it was simply a starbit. Not the normal kind, though. It was rainbow. The mushroom kingdom always has starbits, but never in the color of a rainbow.

We will go see tomorrow, daisy. It's late, I think we should go get some sleep.

"Agreed" said daisy.

The two princesses went to their rooms and were fast asleep.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Luigi's mansion**

Luigi had just awoken. He was excited to go see the girls, especially daisy. It was 10 am, and Mario was still asleep.

Luigi walked into Mario's room and grabbed both of his ears, and pulled. Mario immediately awoke and hollered.

"Luigi, what was that for?!" Said Mario

"Well, you do it all the time to me. I just wanted to see how you liked it." Luigi chuckled.

"Yeah, I liked it alright.." Said Mario.

"Well, cmon, get up. Lets eat breakfast and then head to the kingdom!

The mushroom kingdom

It was bright as ever today in the mushroom kingdom. Peach and daisy were still fast asleep. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door-

It was Toadsworth.

"Princess! Wake up! The Mario brothers are here! Daisy! Peach? Hello?!"

Toadsworth's shouts awoken peach, but daisy was still sleeping. She's known to be a heavy sleeper.

Peach got up and stretched. "sh**!, did you say the Mario brothers are here?!"

"Yes, princess. They've been waiting in the Royal living room for about 10 minutes." Said Toadsworth.

"Oh my GOD.." Said peach. She ran over and shuck Daisy.

"Daisy, wake up, wake up, the boys are here! We have to hurry and get ready!"

Daisy had finally woken. "HUH?!.. Oh no! Peach, what're we going to do?!"

"What we are going to do, is get ready quick!" Said a determined peach

"Gotcha!" Said daisy

The princess rushed quickly into their wardrobe and slid their dresses on, and put their makeup on pretty quickly.

"I'd have to say, we look pretty good for girls who got everything done in 5 minutes" said daisy

Peach giggled, "I think so too!"

The two princesses walked out into the Royal living room. Mario and luigi both stared at them as if they both just ate a big bowl of spaghetti. (They love spaghetti).

Daisy's perspective- "man, what is luigi looking at? Do I look THAT bad?"

Peach's perspective- "Mario is looking at me funny.. crap, I hope I didn't forget anything!"

The two girls each took a seat next to each other, on the opposite side of luigi & Mario. Peach and daisy glanced at each other, they both knew what they were thinking.

Both of Peach & Daisy's perspectives- Shoot, we should've gotten up earlier..

One of the servant Toads brought in 4 glasses of sweet tea for the four of them. They all grabbed a glass and took a sip.

Mario finally broke the silence, "so.. What are we planning to do today?"

Peach stood up and walked near the window and pointed towards the Royal pool. "Well.. It is 92 degrees today.. How about we go for a swim?" Said peach, her expression forming with excitement.

Daisy, Mario, and luigi all looked eachother, their faces also filled with excitement. "Let's go!" The three said.

The Royal pool

The four of them were outside, on this beautiful 92 degree weathered day. Peach, of course, was trying to get a tan. Mario was laying beside her, staring at her as if she was an angel who had fallen from heaven.

Mario's perspective

Wow, she's beautiful..

Luigi and daisy were in the pool, racing each other back and fourth to see who can swim the fastest

"1..2..3 GO" shouted Daisy

They both did their last race. Daisy won.

"Oh, would you look at that! I won!" Daisy said, as she winked at Luigi.

"Not bad princess.. But I will beat you someday." Said Luigi.

Luigi got out of the pool and as daisy began to get out, Luigi looked her in the eyes and said "allow me". Luigi took Daisy's hand and pulled her out.

"Luigi.. You know I could've easily done that myself."

"Yes, I know, princess."

The two walked over to Peach and Mario. They were sitting there the entire time just talking about life, and everything above the ordinary.

Peach arose from her seat and popped her sun glasses off. She took a gander look at Daisy's shoulders, face and legs.

"Um, Daisy.." Started peach

"Yes..?" Said a confused daisy.

"You're kind of sunburned.."

Daisy looked down at her legs.

"Ugh! Crap! I even put sun screen on! I get burned so easily."

Mario looked at daisy and started to giggle, then whispered into peach's ear.

"That's what happens when you're a fire crotch.."

"Hey, I heard that!" Daisy ran over to Mario and playfully shoved him into the pool. The other three laughed like there was no tomorrow.

The royal living room

They all four were sitting together in the living room. This time, peach was sitting next to Mario, as daisy was to Luigi. It was currently 8 PM.

"Is anyone other than me famished?" Said Peach. The other three agreed. The four walked to the Royal kitchen.

"Gosh Peach, I just arrived here a couple days ago and didn't even notice how much food you had!" Said a surprised daisy

"Well, this food is not only to feed me, but everyone that lives here in the castle." Said peach

As Luigi was getting a drink, he spilled the Royal Soda on Daisy's dress.

"OH SHOOT!" Luigi shrieked. He was so embarrassed, he wanted to cry. "Princess, I am SO sorry!" Luigi squealed as he went to clean up the floor. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Daisy looked down at him and smiled. "Well, I'd like it if you didn't call me princess. Sure, I am one, but I preferably like Daisy." "Sure thing prin- I mean Daisy" Luigi said, nervously.

Daisy walked up to Peach's room.

Daisy's perspective- He's even cute when he's clumsy..

Mario looked at Luigi and bursted out laughing. "Way to go, weegee." Said Mario, as he fell to the floor of laughter.

Peach walked over to Mario and lightly slapped him. "It's not funny, Mario.

Peach walked up to her room. She looked irritated.

"Hey, Daisy. Are you alright?" Said peach, feeling worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Said Daisy.

"Well, Luigi spilled soda on you. You're ok with it?"

"It was an accident. I know he didn't do it on purpose, and he apologized. I can just wash my dress, it's no big deal." Said Daisy.

"Yeah, I suppose. Sorry Daisy, I'm just really girlish I guess and the thought of someone spilling anything on me would make me livid." Said peach.

"It's fine. Let's go see what's going on down there." Said Daisy.

The Royal kitchen

Mario and Luigi had made microwaveable lasagna. They were sitting there, waiting for the princesses to get back. Both brothers had a frown on their face.

Peach pulled Mario out of the kitchen

"I'm sorry, Mario. I shouldn't have slapped you." Said a regretful peach.

"It's okay princess. I think I deserved it anyway."

Peach leaned in and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. He had lipstick on his face. He felt as if he just won the lottery.

Peach smiled, and blushed. She walked into the kitchen with the others.

The Royal garden

Luigi and Daisy had already left the kitchen and met at the Royal Garden. Luigi spoke.

"Daisy.. I want to apologize again for spilling soda on your dress."

"Don't sweat it sweetie. I can just wash it." Said Daisy.

They both met eye contact. It looked as if they were about to kiss, until-

"Hey, guys! Have you been out here the whole time?" Said an excited peach

"Yeah, we just decided to take a walk." Said Daisy

It was already 10 PM. All four realized this when Toadsworth, peach's personal assistant, spotted them at the Royal garden.

"Its getting late Princess, don't want to be out too late!" Called Toadsworth.

Both peach and Daisy waved their goodbye's and goodnight's to the Mario brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mushroom kingdom

Today was a warm, rainy day. Not the kind of day where you would want to go outside. Peach and Daisy have been wide awake since 8:00 AM on the dot.

"Hmm.. Peach, should we go see Mario and Luigi today?" Said Daisy.

Peach looked down at her shoes. "I don't know. It's raining outside. Should we just call them?"

Daisy looked at her funny and protested. "You aren't scared of a couple rain drops, are you?"

Peach raised her head up to look at Daisy. "No way! I just don't want to get my dress wet." Sighed peach.

"Well, I'm walking over. They should've called us already." Daisy grabbed an umbrella and proceeded to walk out of the Royal door. Peach followed behind her.

Luigi's mansion

It was 8:30 by the time Peach and Daisy made it to the mansion.

Peach walked up to luigi's door. She rung the bell.

No answer.

Peach rung the bell once again.

No answer.

Daisy started to get impatient. "Here, watch this."

Daisy walked up to the door and pounded on it as hard as she could. She was strong.

Finally, someone opened the door. Sure enough, it was Luigi.

"Woah.. Isn't it a bit early..?"

Luigi looked knocked out. Suddenly, he looked up and finally noticed it was Daisy.

Luigi's perspective

OH CRAP! I SLEPT IN! Shoot, SHOOT. Play it cool Luigi.. You can do this..

"Um.. Daisy, can you give me just a minute?" Asked Luigi

"Sure!" Said Daisy.

5 minutes later Mario and Luigi came out of the door.

"Sorry about that, Peach." Said Mario. "Me and weegee may or may not have slept in.."

Mario took Peach's hand and they held hands on the way back to the castle.

Peach turned around to Daisy and gave her a surprised look.

Peach's perspective

Did he just grab my hand..?

Daisy smiled at Peach. She knew they were meant to be. But she was thinking about one thing..

Daisy's perspective

I wonder if Luigi likes me.. I mean, I know I've only been here about a week. I met him the first day I was here. I just wonder..

Daisy goes to the mushroom kingdom once a year for the whole summer. She has met Mario many times, he even saved her once. But she finally met the younger brother last week. Luigi. The brother in his shadow. The minor.

The Royal dining room

Mario and the others had arrived back at the mushroom kingdom. They went inside and there was a huge dinner thrown for the four of them, and-

"SURPRISE!" Yelled toad and toadette

The four looked confused. What was going on?

"Aww, toad you threw us a dinner?! That's so sweet!" Said peach

One of the butler Toad's pulled out six dining chairs and the 6 of them sat down.

"When did you get here, Toadette?" Asked peach

"10 minutes ago. Toad's brother told me he was throwing a big dinner for you guys, and decided to invite me and Toad!" Said a joyful toadette.

"Wow, it's so great to see you here!" Peach lightly hugged toadette.

"Shall we get started?" Said Butler Toad.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Daisy.

The 6 of them had eaten their food pretty quickly. Especially Mario.

Peach looked at Mario. "Um.. Mario.. Are you okay?" Said, a giggling peach.

Mario was rubbing his tummy. He looked blown up. He ate too much.

"Yes, Princess.. Just had a little too much.. Oh mama Mia.."

The rest of them laughed hilariously.

Outside of the castle

The 6 were standing outside of the castle. It was 8 PM now. They decided to take a walk around the castle. Luigi was walking with his brother and Toad while the girls were behind them walking and chatting with Toadette.

"It's so great to see you, Daisy. It feels like it's been a million years, when you were just here last summer!" Said toadette

"Oh my god, I know. I would just live here if I could. Sarasaland is no where as near as amazing as it is here!" Said Daisy

"Oh come on dais, it can't be that bad!" Chimed in peach

"It's not, but the king and queen are so controlling. My parents. I mean, I'm 15 and I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend!"

Luigi suddenly turned around to look at her. He was staring her down.

Luigi's perspective

How could this gorgeous beauty not be allowed to have a boyfriend?

Daisy caught Luigi staring at her and his face immediately got red. He felt embarrassed.

Peach's perspective

I must to get them together somehow..

The Royal garden

It was now 10 PM. The 6 of them had walked a lot, and they were weary.

"Me and toadette are going to walk home now. We will give you a call, Princess!" Said Toad.

The two trotted off back to their mushroom house.

That left just the four of them.

"Well, weegee. I suppose that leaves us to head home now. As breathless as I am." Said Mario.

Peach grabbed Mario's shoulders "Mario, you and luigi could stay here for the night! I have many extra guest rooms, I don't think it would kill you to stay here for a night!" Said a smiling, blushing peach.

"Well.. I dunno.. Princess, I snore..."

Luigi started to laugh. Hard. He fell straight to the ground, laughing as hard as the other day at the Royal pool.

"Weegee, stop! It's not THAT funny!" Exclaimed Mario.

Luigi panted. "Sorry, Mario, I just couldn't hesitate that laugh. Phew, that killed me."

Mario gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Mario, our rooms will be far out from eachother. We have two different sets of stairs." Said peach

"Well.. Alright." Said Mario.

"Is this okay, Daisy?" Said peach.

"I'm totally cool with it." Said Daisy, looking at Luigi and blushing. She looked away.

The four walked back in the castle.

It was 9:30 PM now. They all had a long day. They decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight!" Said all of them.

Peach looked closely at Daisy. "..you like Luigi don't you?"

Daisy nervously looked at Peach. "Um, no! Definitely not! What could make you think that?!" Daisy said, as she crossed her arms.

"The way you look at him.. It's like love at first site. I can just tell you both have chemistry with eachother. The good kind." Said peach.

"Oh, alright.. I guess you're right.. I do have a crush on him, but I don't think I LOVE him.." Said Daisy

"Well.. Let's see what happens the next couple days. Goodnight Dais."

Peach turned out the night light and they both were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mushroom kingdom  
It was beautiful and sunny today. There was no rain, and the birds were chirping loudly.

It was 9:00 AM. Peach had rose out of bed. She had awoken earlier than Daisy, again. (No surprise)

Peach was laying in bed on her phone for about 10 minutes. She didn't feel like getting up. Suddenly, Daisy had finally awoke.

"I'm up!" Shouted Daisy, sitting up. Peach looked at her, confused.

"Daisy, it's Saturday. You're NEVER up this early on Saturday."

"Yeah, it's weird. But I'm in the mood to get up now, so let's get up!"

Peach groaned. She was actually still kind of tired. That was a shocker, because usually Daisy is the one still tired.

"Peach.. We never did go see what that rainbow colored starbit was the other night, did we?" Asked Daisy.

Peach looked shocked. She had totally forgot about that.

"Oh my god. I forgot about that, Dais!" Exclaimed Peach.

Peach and Daisy had gotten dressed and ran all the way downstairs and out the Royal door towards the bottom of Peach's window. The starbit was still there.

Daisy ran towards the starbit and bent down. She studied the starbit closely, but couldn't get anything out of it.

While Peach and Daisy were looking at the starbit, Mario had came around the corner and put his hands on Peach and Daisy's shoulders. He scared Peach.

"AHHHHH" screamed peach. Mario fell to the grass and laughed. He was dying. (Of laughter)

"UGH! Mario! I told you to not do that!" Said an irritated peach.

"I was hesitating, but I couldn't miss this opportunity" Said Mario, grinning.

Daisy looked at Mario and stuck her tongue out. "Well, you didn't scare me."

"That's because you're.. Tough..?" Said Mario, slowly.

"Haha whatever. Where is Luigi?" Said Daisy.

"He's in the shower." Confirmed Mario.

"Why didn't you shower?!" Yelled a worried peach.

"I did an hour ago!" Said Mario.

"Oh.." Said peach. She felt stupid for a moment.

"Mario, check this out. Me and peach saw it hit her window the other night as we were about to go to bed." Said Daisy, handing the colorful, shining, starbit to Mario.

Mario examined the starbit closely.

"There's a note on it." Said Mario

Daisy quickly swiped the starbit out of Mario's hands and saw the note. It was very small, no wonder she couldn't see it when she was studying it.

"I didn't even see this earlier" Daisy gasped.

Daisy ripped the tiny note off from the shiny starbit.

It says "Dear Peach. I am returning to the mushroom kingdom in 3 days. Love, Rosalina."

The three of them gasped. They were in shock.

"Rosalina.. Who's that?!" Questioned Daisy

Peach looked up into the sky and then back to Daisy. "She's a princess of the Galaxy. Well, a queen. She's the ruler of the universe and the cosmos and the galaxies. She helped Mario rescue me a couple years ago" Said peach.

Mario took a step forward towards the princesses and had a strange look on his face.

"Peach... How long ago did this rainbow starbit hit your window?"

Peach thought about it for a couple seconds. She shrieked as soon as she realized-

"3 DAYS AGO!" Exclaimed Peach

"Well then she must be coming sometime tod-

Suddenly, a huge rocket ship hit the ground in front of the castle.

The three of them screamed. They felt the ground shake a little but it stopped.

The three of them ran towards the rocket ship. It was a light, beautiful, blue rocket ship with a big star emblem on the front of it. You know who's emblem this is.

Luigi stepped out of the castle and was finally done showering. He missed a lot. Wonder what he was doing?

Luigi's mustache twitched as he stepped out. "Ma ma Mia..." Said Luigi, with great astonishment.

The rocket door had opened very slowly. There it was, Princess (queen) Rosalina. She looked stunning. The sun made her dress sparkle and bling, almost blinding the three of them. Luigi was still back by the castle, running to catch up with them.

Rosalina stepped out of the rocket ship and slowly viewed the 3 of them. She looked happy.

"It's been awhile." Said Rosalina, looking directly at Mario and Peach.

Daisy has never even met Rosalina and was already feeling happy. Rosalina has very positive energy.

Luigi finally made it. He was still in great shock at what he was seeing.

Rosalina floated towards the 3 of them. She studied Daisy very closely.

"I don't think we've ever met." Said Rosalina with a calm attitude.

Daisy smiled at Rosalina and her heart began to pound. "We haven't."

"What is your name?" Said Rosalina calmly.

"Princess Daisy, but everyone calls me Daisy for short." Said Daisy, nicely.

"My name is Rosalina. It's been nearly 5 years since I encountered Mario and Peach. I shot down a rainbow starbit, giving everyone a fair warning that I was coming. I hope I didn't startle anyone." Said Rosalina

Peach was happy to see Rosalina. This woman had rescued her a half a decade ago. Well, Mario mainly did, but Rosalina was a major help.

"I was a little anxious, but it's alright! It's so amazing to see you again!" Exclaimed peach.

"I have many guest rooms here at the Royal castle so feel free to choose which one you want!" Said Peach.

"Alright" said Rosalina.

The 5 of them walked back to the castle. Mario, Peach, and Rosalina were chatting on the way back, talking about all the adventurous times he had being with Rosalina during his rescue mission to save peach.

Luigi and Daisy were walking together, a couple steps behind them.

"Have you met her before?" Asked Daisy

"Yeah, it was around 5 years ago. I helped Mario a little bit to get some power stars, but I never really got deep into it." Said Luigi. He sighed.

Daisy stopped with Luigi and let the others walk ahead. "I know how you feel, Luigi. Being the shadow of Mario. He's the main star, and you're just the shadow behind him. The minor. He's the major. That's how it is with me and Peach. Everyone favors her more than me because she's the gorgeous, beautiful, and significant one. The major. I'm the minor. But deep down, you're a major to me. Daisy blushed. I've always been a little jealous of her because of it."

Luigi's face immediately got red and he blushed wildly. He was very, very stunned. It was a huge breakthrough for him. He couldn't even speak. He had never felt so important, like he actually meant something until now. Daisy made him see himself better.

Luigi gazed into Daisy's eyes, still red faced, and grabbed her hand. They held hands together as they walked back to the castle.


End file.
